55themes: Hayner x Axel
by Ninny-na
Summary: 14/55 : Dance Club: One fact, two reason, three things, four minutes, five actions, six feet and seven little words.
1. Sports, School, House, and Church

**Why, hell thar! Welcome, to the 55 themes challenge presented by Ninny!**

**... That's about it. (:**

**For the next year or so (I take a long to update and such xD;) I will be trying to complete the 55 themes thing that I found. And yes, they will all be HayAx, because I adore the pairing and they need more love! D:**

**The length of drabble things will vary, as will the amount on every chapter. Some will have 4 (like this one) other will have 2, some, may only have 1. Depends on how long the drabbles are.**

**As well, I may jump around a bit, and if anyone wants the list, just PM me. :D**

**So, with out further ado, let's commence with the first... 4! :DD**

**Themes: Sports, School, House, Church**

**Disclaimer: I own not the characters mentioned. They belong to Squenix or whatever.**

**Pairings: HayAx (AkuHay) and implied AkuRoku in one.**

**Warnings: None **

**1) Sports**

Axel Sinclaire didn't like sports. He found them tedious, pointless, and uninteresting. Axel would rather stick hot needles in his eyes then watch any sort of game.

Then he met Hayner.

Hayner Chase loved sports. He found them exhilarating, beneficial (to a healthy lifestyle), and enthralling (to play or watch). Hayner would rather kill himself then not play any sport, which was the reason as to why he was on almost every team in town.

After finding this out, Axel soon found himself hanging around the Struggle ring, ice rink, and school gymnasium a lot more.

**2) School**

"Ya know," Hayner stated suddenly, "I think I would actually _enjoy _school if that asshole Axel wasn't around."

"Come on now Hayner..." Olette said, her emerald eyes rolling in disbelief. "You know you'd miss him if he ever left."

The dirty blonde scoffed, "_Yeah right._"

- - - - Not two days later did Axel move away, causing Hayner to soon find out that Olette Corway _never _lied.

**3) House**

Hayner despised his house; the white picket fence, yellow walls and fake cheeriness annoyed him more then anything in the world. (And that included Seifer.) He hated how his mother always acted like everything was okay, hated how the memories of his baby sister stained the white walls red, and _despised _his Father, for his constant yelling, drinking, and gambling.

This is why Hayner loved his friends' houses. His best friend Roxas' house, for his smiling twin brother that always brightened the room, Olette's because of it's constant warmth, and Pence's for the continuous smell of freshly baked cookies.

But, his favorite house, above all else, was Axel's. Even though they didn't really consider each other 'friends'.

He had been to Axel's house several times before he began to make it a regular thing. The first when Roxas dragged them all there for some movie party he didn't want to be alone at, and the other times for when it was raining and they needed somewhere to hang. (Axel was adamant on it being his house, though the others were sure he only wanted Roxas.)

Hayner wasn't exactly sure as to why he liked Axel's house, maybe it was because of Axel's family, how they actually _discussed _things. They didn't sneak around, or if they did, not at an extreme rate like his own father.

Or perhaps it was the homey atmosphere, how it actually felt like a _home. _Not like a set on a movie where people were just reading lines from some 60's family comedy and dancing around the scenes until the lights went off.

Or... maybe it was how, whenever Hayner went to the Sinclaire's house, they always treated him like he was family. And it _wasn't _the fake, T.V family his mother tried, and miserably failed, to create at his house**. **It was _real. _

And that made Hayner happier then he had ever been.

**4) Church**

Hayner supposed he should've expected this. Since when did the Church accept gays? It still hurt though, being shunned from a community he grew up with.

After all, just because he loved another man didn't mean he didn't believe in God. But the Church wouldn't listen; instead, they told him to leave, to never come back.

That was how he ended up on the street, facing a world he thought he knew, being ignored by people he thought cared about him.

But, soon a hand soon found his, and fingers intertwined. Looking up, Hayner found emerald eyes, and decided that, he didn't care. For he had found someone much better.

**-&-**

**4 out of 55.**

**..... ;n; xD**

**On another note: I AM ALL DONE MY EXAMS. So I now have a 4 day weekend, where I will attempt to get much more done. (:**

**dunno when to expect an update.**

**The title sucks because titles and I are having an argument and I don't wish to speak to them.**

**Thanks to Night for betaing. (: (highly doubt she'll read this xD)**

**R&R, I respond to every one, so unless you don't want to talk to me, please review if you fav and/or alert. Thank youuu~**


	2. Siblings, Infatuation, and Library

**DNO.**

**Warnings: sex-u-al in-nu-en-do ;D **

**Themes: Siblings, Infatuation, and Library**

**-&-**

**9) Siblings **

Axel had a sister, her name was Kairi. She had ruby red hair, bright, sky blue eyes, and a slightly snobby attitude.

Hayner also had a sister, her name was Rikku. She had dirty blonde hair, dark, sea green eyes, and a cheerful personality.

They were different in almost every way, except one.

They had both made it their goal to set their brothers up, and what they wanted, they would get.

**11) Infatuation **

"I can't believe how oblivious Butters is! And Cartman!" Hayner burst out as the commercials began to play between the South Park episode.

It was Roxas who replied, raising a thin brow, "What are you talking about?"

"Butters and Cartman! I mean, it's obvious the like each other. Well, Butters at least."

The group all exchanged glances before Olette piped up, "What makes you say that?"

Hayner gave them an shocked look, rather amazed how no one else caught on. "Isn't it obvious? I mean, with Butters, he's like the only one to ever call Cartman 'Eric'! Seriously guys, how could you have not caught on to that." The brown eyed boy replied, shaking his head in exasperation.

The group all exchanged another glance, and a sly smile grew on their lips. As they silently waited to see how long it would take Hayner to realize **he **was the only one Axel ever called '_Chickie'_.

**21) Library **

When people think library, they think books, computers, nerds, and bitchy old librarians with an obsession with the word "Shhh!"

Hayner, is different. You see, when he hears the word library he doesn't think any of these things, oh no, he thinks of something _completely _different.

Whenever the word is mentioned, his face will heat up, his eyes will avert to the ground and his speech will become stuttered. As well, if his boyfriend Axel is around, a grin rivaling a Cheshire Cat's will appear, an arm will loop around Hayner's shoulders and he'll say,

"Oh, me and Hayner know _a lot _about libraries."

**-&-**

**9) I like the idea of Rikku being Hayner's sister. :D And yes, I know that is actually two things. :/**

**11) No, I didn't use the word. But you can see it, can't you? **

**Oh yes, I also lie. Everyone other then people in his close group call Eric 'Cartman', so Butters isn't the only one..**

**I just think it's cute**

**21) Woah, juump. :D**

**Yes, I know, something completely random. But, ya know... whatever. :D**

**Hopefully I'll get a theme that'll turn into a story that seems believable. :/**

**And if you haven't noticed (though I don't think anyone is reading these O:) I have made Axel's nickname for HayHay Chickie. :)**


	3. Rain

**DNO**

**Warnings: Ze fluff. :D**

**Theme: Rain**

**52) Rain **

"We're out here _why _again?" Axel growled half heartedly, staring at his boyfriend of two months with narrowed eyes. Said boyfriend simply giggled and grasped his hands before replying, "Cause the weatherman said it was suppose to snow."

The _(surprisingly) _natural redhead cocked a brow before turning his eyes to the sky, where rain was still coming down in heavy buckets.

"_Really?_" He questioned, disbelief colouring his tone.

Axel didn't even have to look at Hayner to know he was pouting, it came out so obvious is his voice, "Yes, _really_!"

"Since when did you believe the weatherman? Remember when he said it was going to be _bright and sunny _for your birthday?"

'Yes, but-"

"Or when he claimed rain would come on the final baseball game of the season, causing it to be cancelled?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"OR when he claimed it was going to storm on the day of the big Struggling tournament?"

"I know! But-"

"OR-"

"OKAY! I get it!" Hayner finally snapped, throwing his hands up in defense as he broke off from Axel, a pout adorning his features. This was met with a small smile from Axel as he intertwined their fingers once more and murmured a small apology. For what exactly, he wasn't sure.

Minutes passed, both teens still cuddled together as the rain slowly began chill and freeze, forming small, delicate flakes. A grin spilt Hayner's face as he glanced around, delight filling his eyes.

"See! I _told _you!" Hayner very nearly squealed, blatant excitement in his voice as he stared at the sky, and the crystals falling from it. Axel could only smile and shake his head.

"Yes, yes you did."

**-&-**

**Ze fluff... is too fluffy.**

**xDD**

**Happy Valentines Day. :D**


	4. Store, Food, Twilight

**DNO.**

**Warnings; The word sex. :)**

**Themes: Store, Food, Twilight**

**-&-**

**5) Store**

I never expected to have to go to the store in the boiling heat.

_"Just need a few things, won't take long."_

I also never expected to be met with a flirtatious cashier with hair that rivaled a fire and eyes that looked like they were made from jade.

_"Why, hello there cutie. What's your name?"_

And the _last_ thing I expected was to get a phone number mixed in with all the groceries, causing my Mum to call me to the living room and have a 'talk' with me about sex, sexuality, and boys.

_"Now Hayner, it's okay if you like boys, but remember! Safe sex, or no sex!"_

I also really wish I knew what was on that note..

_"I'd also rather you not date this boy, but almost any other is okay!"_

**14) Food**

Hayner stared in disbelief as he watched Axel frantically try and put out a fire.

Who knew you could _actually _set fire to a salad?

**44) Twilight**

"The people who named this town weren't very inventive."

"I like the name."

"Never said I didn't, but whoever named the town, wasn't very inventive. It's like he went, 'hey look! It's always twilight here! Let's name it Twilight Town!'"

"How do you explain your name?"

"Huh?"

"'Hayner' isn't exactly the norm. What'd your parents do? Go, 'Hun, I don't know what to name him. Let's see if the nurse has any names. Hey, nur-- Wait, that's it! Hay-nur! Hayner!'"

"... Shut up Axel."

**- I love Hayner's Mom. :)**

**Food; I don't think it's possible, but with Axel, you never know.**

**Twilight; My feelings on the name. Started from a discussion I has about the Rocky Mountains.**

**And thanks to K-C916. :D**


	5. Wait For You

**DNO**

**warnings; over usage of bold, italics, and spaces. :D oh yes, and a crappy poem.**

**-&-**

wait for you::

They say that** forgetting**

someone you loved is like

trying to_ remember_ someone

you never **met**

So, how to you think one would feel

If they were doing both?

Trying to forget a love,

but at the _same_ time

trying to r e m e m b e r

who 'they' were exactly.

Hayner and Axel

Are a _perfect_ example of this

because you see

both of them are desperately

trying to remember

a _blonde haired_ blue eyed face

You can see them **everyday**

Hayner in their _s p o t_

And Axel atop of clock

waiting for someone who'll never show

Both have their little ways:

See, Hayner will bounce his leg and

with a _vacant_ gaze

run through his memory m a z e

Axel doesn't do this

Axel with his **green**, green eyes,

instead he dangles his legs _high above_

flicking his lighter on...

_and off_

**-&-**

**idk**

**Hayner and Axel waiting for Roxy to come home. **

**This is a HayAx cause they... are like, friends.**

**In some weird way.**

**...**

**I'm sorry. I really need to make a believable one.. D;**


	6. Rejection and Dance Club

**DNO.**

**Warnings; Axel bashing **(By Hayner of course.) **Swearing and probably an overuse of underlining.**

**Themes; Rejection & Dance Club. Not in their proper order. xD;**

**- & -**

**25) Rejection**

"Sorry Axel, but I like my men who at least _look _like they eat a meal a day and also, the whole pyro thing? That's a little old. Try a new look like, 'Douche-Bag'? Ohhh wait! You're already doing that perfectly! Well, then, maybe trying to not look like a 70 year old looking for sex, okay? Okay, bye~!" The boy, Hayner was his name, gave him a smug smirk before twirling on his back foot and walking off, leaving the taller teen, Axel in a downright daze.

"Hooolly shit! Axel, you were just fucking _rejected_!" Larxene squealed in maniacal delight. Laughter spilling from her mouth after her statement.

"Oh wow man, that was **epic**!" Axel's supposed 'friend' Demyx yelled, slapping the redhead on the back with a laugh of his own.

Axel, the poor man who had just suffered rejection, had been standing shellshocked for the past few seconds. Never before had he been so openly shut down! And it only meant one thing.

War.

So, with a narrowed gaze the freakishly tall teen gritted his teeth and growled, "If he thinks this is over, he's got another thing coming."

**- & -**

**7) Dance Club**

Hayner had grown up in the quite place of Twilight Town knowing one fact, that clubs in the the bigger city of Hollow Bastion were fucking **dirty**.

Hayner had only gone to the club in that vicinity for two reasons. One was because Roxas had threatened bodily harm if he didn't, and two, for the reason that _Seifer Almasy _was rumored to be going there.

When Hayner arrived at the club, he didn't expect three things. He didn't bargain on the rumor being false, for Roxas to ditch him, or for a rather attractive, but terribly arrogant man to start hitting on him.

Four minutes later, another five actions that were completely startling happened. Roxas actually acted like a true friend and made sure that Hayner was having a 'good time', another man hit on him, and the bartender proceed to comment on his jacket before handing him a _free drink. _As well, the asshole that Hayner ran into early, with a height that obviously surpassed six feet in height, came back.

However, this time he focussed his attention on _Roxas _instead and said seven little words that were enough to make anyone annoyed. "You and me, my place or yours?"

Oh, he was _good._

**- & -**

**these were fun. (:**

**these are ultimately HayAx, don't get the wrong idea. :D**

**thanks to the anonymous reviewer who made my day, and to Idontreallycaremuch for also making my day. :D Made me happy. (:**


End file.
